


Irreconcilable Differences

by MizzGinger



Series: GoM Love Chronicles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cheating, Children, Drama, F/M, Lemon, Marriage, Older Characters, Post-Divorce, Romance, Vaginal Sex, divorced reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzGinger/pseuds/MizzGinger
Summary: Everything was supposed to stay in the past. You had a great boyfriend now, an adorable child, and an overall pretty great life. Though when a small accident happens, your ex-husband (a.k.a. Japan's #1 basketball player) returns to your life and begins to wreak havoc on it... unintentionally.It appears that the past is only the beginning to something much more.(25 years old)Aomine Daiki x [Reader]





	1. Intro

There have been times when you have questioned your Maker. Whoever He or She was, you knew they were trying to make your life inexplicably difficult. This wasn't a theory. It was a fact.

"How do you even do that?" a calm voice asked.

You ignored your boyfriend and continued to focus your attention on the window beside you. Your movements were constricted due to a small accident. While running errands for work, you crossed the busy city streets without checking for oncoming traffic. After that, everything was a blur and you ended up in the hospital. There was some soreness all over your body, but all in all, you were fine.

"[Full Name]."

You narrowed your eyes and directed your stare at your boyfriend. "I don't magically call upon a moving vehicle, nor do I walk in front of them just for fun, Takumi."

The man tightened his lips. The tone of your voice meant you were done talking about this, and he couldn't do anything about it. Instead, he opted to change the subject. "I pulled your daughter out of class—-"

"For just a stupid car accident?!"

"It wasn't stupid. You're lucky that you weren't seriously injured," he calmly argued. "I don't know why you're acting so agitated."

You glanced away from him and crossed your arms. The lack of words left your boyfriend uneasy. You always had something to add, and for you to be quiet meant that something was bothering you. He definitely hit the nail on the head in regards to something.

His hand shot out to grab hold of your chin and turned your head to face him. "What aren't you telling me?"

You smiled sheepishly. "Ahhh, you are going to get mad..."

"I hardly do."

You nodded as your fingers drummed against your lap, "And which I appreciate entirely."

"... What did you do?"

"The person who hit me," you started, though you ended it weakly, "might be somebody we know."

He didn't understand what you were implying. You didn't want him to figure it out though, and the only way to do so was to distract him. Your hands grabbed his shirt collar to bring his lips to yours. As much as you wanted to come off as passionate, your kiss was desperate. It didn't help that your daughter was laughing and squealing outside—

Wait a minute.

The door slid open harshly, and before you two could end the kiss, someone spoke up. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

You both quickly retracted from each other. You were half expecting him so you weren't as shocked as your beloved boyfriend. "What's he doing here?"

"Look, Mommy! Daddy's here!"

You tried to force a smile but your boyfriend's glare was far too much for you. He pieced everything together, and he wasn't exactly ecstatic. Who could blame the poor fellow? A famous athlete with the body and looks to boot was your ex-husband, the father of your only child, and the man whose car hit you.

_Aomine Daiki._


	2. It all starts and ends here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: 500 words  
> 1st chapter: 13k words  
> Wow, I sure did prepare you guys for pure fuckery. :,)

Blessed with talent, beauty, and a wonderful personality, you were a star at Touou Academy. Boys fell before your feet, girls wanted to be you, children desired you to be their mother, magazines wanted your face splayed on their covers... Okay, maybe you were exaggerating.

Honor student, power-forward starter for the girl's varsity basketball team, and Aomine's girlfriend. Those were the three qualities that gave you popularity in your school. It honestly had nothing to do with your shining personality, but if they met you, they would cite the colorful persona named [Full Name]. You were a character, that much you knew.

And that personality was unhelpful as you sat in between the two men in your life: boyfriend and ex-husband. The man who loves you and the man who hit you with his car. Just excellent.

"So are you pressing charges?" a lawyer questioned.

"Well..."

"It's not even my fucking fault. She wasn't supposed to be walking," Aomine spat out. "You should charge her for breaking the law."

"Watch your language," your boyfriend sternly commanded.

The tan male just clicked his tongue and returned to his normal position, slack against the chair. All three of you remained in silence as the lawyer scribbled down his thoughts. The hospital's conference room was beginning to feel like a torture room, and you wanted to return to your hospital bed as soon as possible. You wanted to hide from fate, tell it to go away or bring someone else to hit you with their car; return this stupid man and make him go away forever.

"Stop glaring at me," Aomine huffed.

"I'm seriously debating whether you stalked me and tried to run me over," you grumbled.

"You little--"

"Enough you two," your boyfriend ended the impending argument. "What [Name] needs is rest. What Mr. Aomine needs is to get his car repaired. I'll solve the issue by paying for any damages if he agrees not to pursue any legal actions."

"My love," your eyes sparkled with love.

"Disgusting," Aomine muttered under his breath.

It seemed that your boyfriend was having none of it either. "And I promise to have her reflect on her idiotic actions."

"So rude," you huffed.

You didn't argue with him as he silenced you with a stare. Nothing was uttered from your mouth throughout the rest of the conversation. Once everything was finalized, you slid out of your chair and made a b-line for the door. Opening it, you discovered your daughter waiting patiently in front of it.

"Oh, Mommy, Takumi... And Daddy!" She jumped onto her father's hands, and he hoisted her up into the air, seating her on his wide shoulders.

Your boyfriend took his place beside your form and slipped his arm around your waist. "Thank you for being agreeable with the terms."

Aomine held a steady gaze at the arm around your waist, but you weren't aware of it. Your eyes were narrowed at your daughter, who was close to falling off his shoulders. "Put her down," you ordered.

"I haven't seen her in a while," he rebutted, "I ain't putting her down."

"Then hold her properly. She's going to fall," you relented with a sigh.

Aomine did as told and adjusted his hold on his daughter. The petite girl sent you a small pout since she enjoyed the adrenaline of almost falling. You, however, were not up for a dead child. Oh, no. You went through hell and back to give birth to her, and she was going to stay alive under your watch.

"I'm going to sign the release papers," your boyfriend said. He planted a kiss on your temple and slipped away from the two of you.

"Still going out with that loser?" came Aomine's backhanded comment.

You glared at him though refrained from spouting out any profanities. "Just because he doesn't play basketball doesn't mean he's a loser."

"I don't play basketball, Daddy," your daughter innocently chimed in. "I read about it though."

His frown relented as he glanced up at her. "Good enough." He softly pinched her cheek and her smile widened.

"Well, I don't do anything with basketball," you scoffed.

"Don't you watch Daddy's games?" your daughter slammed down your statement with truth.

"E-Eh? Nope, nope." You waved your hand dismissively, though no one bought it.

"What a stalker."

"I don't want to hear that from you, Aomine!" you exclaimed. "You're the one stalking me and trying to kill me! Just what are you doing here anyway?"

He ignored your accusation. "I have a game in America."

"Not here in particular?"

He avoided eye contact. "I came to see my daughter... Not my fault you collided with my car."

"Ugh, whatever. I could have just sent her to my dad--"

"Hell no. Whenever you do that, your dad almost ends up trying to kill me."

A teasing smile formed on your lips, and Aomine caught the look you were giving him. His eyebrow twitched with annoyance. Just like in the past, you found your father's over-protective nature hilarious, especially when it was directed towards him. As always, you did nothing to stop him.

"Nu-uh! Grandpapa is always smiling at you!" your daughter defended him.

Your smile widened as you tried to contain your laughter. It wasn't working as a giggle escaped your lips. "A-Aren't you happy we're divorced now?" you teased between giggles.

You wished you hadn't said that. The word 'divorce' felt like lava against your tongue, and your laughter died down because of it. Memories of what had happened between you, the road of destruction, the pain you two felt began to surface. It was the same for Aomine as his gaze darkened.

Those wide, toothy smiles from high school were no longer present. Instead, frowns and painful smiles were all that was left. Life did not show mercy to the two of you and it showed.

Aomine was the first to speak as he closed the distance between you two. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against your ear. "Not really."

He didn't wait for your reaction and walked away from your stunned form. After five years of being divorced, you never actually heard his thoughts about the separation. All you did was whip out the papers, forced him to sign them, and left him. You couldn't recall the desperate need to separate, but you couldn't look back now.

Even though fate was forcing you to.

 

 

 

 

**_________________**

**  
[2 MONTHS LATER]**

With a long sigh, you hauled the last box into the moving van. You hated moving, and you swore you would never move again when you did five years ago. Getting all your crap from Japan to America was hell; you didn't think you would do it again in reverse order.

After you were released from the hospital a few months ago, your boyfriend's company underwent major changes. Once you were fully healed, he explained to you the full extent of the changes. A new branch had opened in Japan, and they wanted him to be the Chief Operating Officer of it. There was no doubt in his mind, and he instantly accepted it without consulting you.

Sure, the triple figure salary was a nice incentive, but you did not want to return to that country. Especially when HE'S there.

After two heated arguments, you decided to move with him. He was offering to pay for the entire move and for the house you would be staying in. Your daughter would be enrolled in the best school and have the best education possible. That last condition alone was what sold the move.

"We have to get going to the airport," Takumi said as he stepped out of your apartment with your luggage in one hand.

Pouting, you gave your apartment one last look. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

"We've already discussed this."

"I know, but the apartment brings back memories from when I was a single mom," you mumbled.

"Did you like those memories?" he asked lowly.

"I wasn't fond of them, but I loved those times I spent with my daughter here."

He noticed your sullen expression and exhaled loudly. "You'll be making more memories with her in Japan. Let's go."

The corners of your lips tilted upwards at hearing his comforting words. It was rare to see him show sentiment. Grabbing his hand, you walked with him to the car, ready for what was to come.

 

 

**x-x-x-x**

"Woah," you gasped as you stood before your new home. The neighborhood was a gated community, and each house had its own surrounding fence. The houses seemed small on the outside, but once inside, they were far grander and more luxurious than anything you could have imagined.

"It's beautiful!" you exclaimed as you ran inside.

The worries you had earlier on the plane vanished. You were mainly concerned about bumping into your childhood friends, especially here in Tokyo. You knew that most of them practiced in this city. You were bound to run into them if you remained here. You didn't even know how to speak to them!

Leaving them was heartbreaking. Most tried to coerce you into staying at Ahomine's side. At that time, you didn't want to hear it and left without saying goodbye. Since then, they have contacted you at times through email or the occasional text. You were sure that most of them knew of your return, solely because your daughter was a blabbermouth.

Whenever she stayed with Aomine, she spilled the beans on everything. It was like she was his little spy. Naturally, the news sometimes traveled to his friends since they were always around him. You could vividly recall the day your daughter mentioned Takumi to Aomine. You received a drunk and angry phone call from him and also a few texts from Satsuki and Kise.

"[Name]cchi, don't do this Aominecchi!!"

You basically told him to drop the subject or-

... Thinking about your annoying ex-husband, you remembered something you had to do.

"I'm going to text Aomine, so he can bring her over," you announced from the top of the stairs. Sending the idiot your new home address, you demanded your child back within the next hour.

Not wanting to put the stress of moving on your daughter, you allowed her to stay the weekend with Aomine while you sorted out everything. Once you were settled, she would come back and rejoice at her new room!

'what the fuck? you live there?' read his response.

Your eyebrow twitched and you threw your phone against your bed. You didn't bother replying as you ran down the stairs and hunted for Takumi. He was usually your pillow whenever you were angry.

Upon seeing his silhouette, you rushed over to embrace him from behind. You breathed in his cologne and exhaled happily. "Hey... Ahomine won't be coming for another hour. Why don't we-"

"[Name], they're here already."

Your eyes widen. You let go of your boyfriend and took a peek out the window. Aomine was standing not too far from your fence with an irritated look on his face and with your daughter on his shoulders. Beside him were Akashi, Kise, Satsuki, and Midorima.

"W-WHY ARE THEY HERE?" you screamed as you returned to hiding behind Takumi.

"I spotted them walking out of the house across from us," he informed you. "You should go out to greet them."

"Ugh."

"They already spotted you."

"Shit," you groaned as you dragged your feet out the house and down the driveway. With every step, you could see some of their faces glow with recognition (or smiles). Aomine just looked even more pissed than before.

"You didn't have to bring a welcoming party," you grumbled as soon as you were in their presence.

Akashi stepped in before Aomine replied with a rude statement. "It's nice to see you again, [Name]."

"Oh, yeah. Nice to see you," you nervously responded.

"It appears we are neighbors," he said with a smile.

Your eyes wandered over to the house behind him and blinked a few times at the large house. "R-Really?"

"Are you sure you aren't stalking me?" Aomine asked gruffly.

Your polite attitude dissipated in less than .1 second. "Screw off. It's not my fault the world hates me."

Kise swung an arm around your neck, a large grin painted on his face. "This is exciting! We'll be seeing each other more often now. I'm going to tell Kurocchi and Murachii. Oh, oh, and I'm sure there are others that want to see you-"

"Kise, you're bothering her way too much," Satsuki reprimanded the blonde. "She's obviously exhausted from her trip."

"Thanks," you muttered. It was hard speaking to her, especially when you felt this immense amount of guilt towards her.

You could vividly recall the day you were leaving Aomine. He didn't stop you, but Satsuki was adamant in making you stay. The girl thought she finally had a sister when you married Aomine. You shared those same thoughts, but you just couldn't stay in the marriage. All it did was hurt everyone in return.

And now you were going to have to deal with your troubles all over again. Unfortunately, they were only a short walk from your home...

 

 

  
**_________________**

**  
[2 MONTHS LATER]**

It's been a few months since your return to Japan. Much to your surprise, everything has gone smoothly. Moving and unpacking was an easy process since you paid for an excellent moving company. Nothing was forgotten, stolen, or lost-- everything came back intact and was placed exactly where you wanted.

Other than that, your daughter's transition to a Japanese school went well. Everyone received her just fine, and she gained quite a few friends once she mentioned who her father was. You also had your fair share of luck with friends. Although you didn't want to see them, your old friends from high school visited you from time to time. They were careful not to mention the divorce, proving to you that all they still thought of you as an important friend.

Everything was going as it should, and it made you think that maybe the move to Japan wasn't a bad idea after all.

The doorbell chime echoed through the empty house, snapping you out of your thoughts. You wiped your hands on your jeans and tried fixing up your hair. All day you had been working on chores around the house while Takumi was out working. You didn't look presentable in the slightest, but hey, you didn't have to look decent when doing chores!

"Who is it?" you hummed as you traveled towards the door. When you opened it, your smile faded at the sight of the annoying blonde.

"[Name]cchi!"

"Why are you here?"

"I want to play with your daughter!"

"Pedoph-"

"It was a joke! Don't be mean!" he exclaimed hastily so you wouldn't close the door on him.

"Then stop making disgusting jokes," another voice chimed in.

You did a double-take before speaking. "K-KUROKO! How long have you been here?"

"I've always been here."

"Right," you laughed nervously. "So what's with the sudden visit? And don't give me another creepy excuse, Kise, or I'm seriously calling the cops."

Kise wore an exaggerated expression of hurt. "Please don't say that."

Kuroko handed you a paper, "It's an invitation to his birthday party."

"What are we, in middle school?" you muttered to yourself as you read the contents. "Wow, I haven't been somewhere that late in a while..."

"You need to live it up sometimes!" Kise exclaimed. "You can leave your kid with whats-his-face, and hang out with us for the night."

Perplexed, you crumbled the paper and stashed it in your back pocket. "I'll think about it."

"Everyone wants to see you again," Kise added, "so please do this. For me?"

"You are so annoying," you exhaled loudly. "Who's going to be there?"

"Just high school friends. No one from work! We won't do anything too crazy," he answered hurriedly. "Please say yes!"

"Do it for me then," Kuroko deadpanned.

You weren't exactly inclined to do it for Kuroko, but you just wanted them to leave. "Fine, I'll go... You guys better not be up to something."

Without another word, they waved goodbye as you closed the door shut. Seeing the unusual duo made you suspicious, but you honestly needed some fun. You hadn't been able to enjoy yourself in a while, especially with those idiots.

 

 

**x-x-x-x**

You were expecting Kise's party to be extravagant, filled with beautiful models and basketball players. He actually kept his word on that it would only be beautiful basketball players, specifically the Generation of Miracles and some of Kise's old high school team.

The party was in a reserved room of a nightclub, away from the disgusting humanoids that have no children... (Okay, maybe that was a harsh thought.) The room still had the flashing lights, but no one was dancing. Everyone sat on comfortable sofas, watching as people would sing karaoke in an idiotic fashion.

"[Name]!" Kise exclaimed from across the room. "How about we sing one together?"

"How about no," you refused almost instantly. The rejected expression on his face made you laugh; he was too fun to tease sometimes.

"You're so mean!" he whined.

"Fine, fine. I'll sing with your tone death voice," you chuckled as you walked over to him. He scooted over, giving you enough room to sit next to him.

Out of all the Generation of Miracles, Kise has always been the one you spent time with the most. Even though all you did was tease him to the brink of tears, you honestly enjoyed your time with him. Of course, it made a certain someone jealous when you started calling Kise by his first name... Hence your reason for still calling him by his last name.

You leaned closer to him, shoulders touching as you gazed through the songbook. "I know a few of these..."

"What about this one?" he pointed at a particular song.

"Ew that's a love song," you cringed. You scanned through the list until you found the perfect song. "I'll do this one with you. I remember singing this all the time when we did karaoke."

Kise was too preoccupied with your hand to even notice the song you chose. "EHHHHH!" he yelled while tugging on your left hand. He raised it up into the sky, his eyes wide with surprise. His outburst directed everyone's attention to the both of you, and it threw you off a bit.

"W-What?"

He pointed to the ring on your finger. "Did Aominecchi give you this?"

Said male zeroed in his gaze on your finger and a deep frown settled on his lips. The glass cup in his hand was close to breaking as he held in his anger.

"No, I'm kinda engaged," you mumbled as you snatched your hand away from Kise's, "to Takumi."

The room became silent as everyone cast their stares on Aomine. He noticed the attention and grunted. "I don't fucking care."

Satsuki continued to send him a worried stare but decided not to say a word on the matter. "So what song are you guys planning to sing?" she tried changing the subject.

It was hard to ignore Aomine's foul mood after that. Every time you made eye contact with him, he was seething quietly as Satsuki tried soothing him. You didn't want to but you began feeling guilty for hurting him.

Those feelings of when you were with him were still buried deep within you. You tried to forget that period in your life. It was painful, and you didn't want to think about it. However, it was evident that it wasn't just you that was hurt from this marriage.

 

 

**x-x-x-x**

"So we're going to another bar near here. You're more than welcomed to join us," Satsuki invited you as you all stood outside the club.

"Everyone's going?" you asked with disbelief.

"More alcohol?" Midorima interjects. "Haven't you guys had enough?"

"Shintaro, it's a celebration," Akashi calmly responds to the man's attack. "They are old enough to make rational decisions."

"Ehh, does that mean that Akashi is coming with us?" Murasakibara hummed.

"No, I think I have consumed enough alcohol for the day."

'Of course. It's weird enough that he attended a club with your rowdy group,' you thought to yourself. 'So Satsuki is going, Kuroko, Kise, Kagami, Murasakibara, and...'

Your gaze landed on Aomine, who was brooding far from the group. It might have been the few shots you shared with Kise, but you waltzed over to him as if there was no bad blood between you. "Are you going too, Daiki?"

You were totally inebriated if you actually instigated a conversation while using his first name. The action caught him off-guard, but once realization hit, it was anger that replaced his surprise.

"What, so now you're gonna speak to me? After you're finally engaged?"

His tone was harsh, his words slurred, and you were taken aback by his accusations. You weren't quite sure what you did to deserve this foul treatment. You guys were divorced, the marriage was over. Why kick a dead horse?

"Fuck off," you growled as you stomped away from him.

"I won't!" he barked back.

Everyone diverted their attention to him, including you. Eyes wide, you tried to understand what was happening with him. You wanted to fix this before it became a debacle in front of everyone.

"H-Hey, Dai-chan, maybe you had enough for today," Satsuki tried easing him away from the impending fight.

"I fucked off for too long! I ain't done nothing to you to deserve this much hate. I never cheated, I never treated you like shit, I made decent money for our family. And then you want a fucking divorce?!"

You swallowed nervously. His expression was that of desperation, and no one dared to stop him. Not when he looked this broken.

"You PROMISED! You said you were going to be mine forever! What the fuck happened?"

You did a quick intake of air as you felt a wave of guilt. "D-Don't put this on me!"

His desperate cries turned into chuckles. "Irreconcilable differences?! That's all I got as the reasoning for the divorce! You think that's a satisfying way to end? Irreconcilable differences?"

A hand pressed against your back, and you glanced back to see Akashi behind you. "I think it's best if you leave. We'll take care of Daiki."

You hesitated at first, believing to have a moral obligation to stay. However, there was nothing you could say. You couldn't supply him any valid reason for the divorce since you had long forgotten those painful times.

"Please, [Name]."

You nodded cautiously and directed your attention to the streets. Hailing a cab, you escaped as quickly as you could while Aomine yelled at the others to let him go.

 

 

**_________________**

_  
"Aomine doesn't want to participate in field day."_

_That statement froze your body, halting your preparation to leave for the day. The sound of the school bell ringing did not ignite the usual excitement that class was over. No, it meant that you had fifteen fucking minutes to haul ass and force the annoying Bigfoot to participate in an event you too found to be complete and utter bullshit._

_"Class Rep?"_

_You turned your head, sending the girl a wide grin. "Don't worry, I got this."_

_She sent you wary look but decided not to question your scheme. "Kay... Good luck at the meeting."_

_"Thanks!"_

_Watching her leave, you snapped your game face on. "That little turd."_

_You stuffed the rest of your books in your bag and took off for the rooftop. Once there, you rapidly glanced side to side in hopes of finding him. You must have looked senile since most students backed away slowly before disappearing and leaving you to your ungraceful antics._

_"AHOMINE!"_

_You noticed a tuft of dark blue locks move slightly in the far corner. In a slow fashion, he shuffled around until he locked eyes with you. His deadpan stare irritated you, but you kept your anger stuffed down._

_"You're going to field day, right?" you asked in a calm fashion. You were giving him the chance to correct his mistake and escape death._

_"No way."_

_And he ruined that chance._

_"You are and that's final."_

_He let out a low whistle and returned to whatever had his attention previously. He didn't even FEEL like fighting you and that pissed you off even more._

_"I NEED YOU TO!" you yelled out, desperation getting the better of you._

_It was true, you needed him to participate in the event. You wanted your time as Class Representative to be Hall of Fame worthy. You wanted to go down in history as the best. After all, it was in your nature to be competitive._

_The way of going about such a feat was to have full participation in all school events. You had done well your first year of high school with your flawless class attendance, but now for your second year, Aomine was going to ruin it. There was absolutely no way he was going to destroy everything you had worked hard on._

_He noticed your despair and clicked his tongue. "Those things are a hassle anyways."_

_"Those things just so happen to be team building exercises. Certainly, you know what it's like to be in a team," you responded back._

_You knew he did. He was on the basketball team, as were you. You two have met a few times when the two teams met up for victory feasts. You never had the 'pleasure' of having a deep conversation with the ace, and you certainly wouldn't go out of your way to have one._

_"... What's in it for me?"_

_Your mouth opened slightly for a loud intake of air. "Uh... Uh... I'll buy you lunch every day for a month!"_

_"Not good enough."_

_Your eyes scattered everywhere for a clue. The second you saw what exactly he held in his hands, a lightbulb went on in your head. "And buy you the new issue of 'Boobilicious Women XXX' for three months!"_

_The corner of his lips curled. "Now you're talking, Class Rep."_

 

 

 

**x-x-x-x**

_"I hate him," you muttered under your breath as you slid the magazine on the counter._

_The cashier tried their best not to judge you. They just scanned the scandalous item without questioning your motives. You just seethed in silence as you bought the magazine with your yearly allowance money._

_Yearly because your father made shit money and he was kind enough to give you spending money. He knew his daughter had to live out her high school days. For that you were thankful; you were just mortified that you had to resort to buying porn with his hard earned money._

_"AHOMIIIINE!"_

_"Woah, you're actually buying me that."_

_You jumped in your spot then turned your head slowly to see the dreaded blue-haired boy. His eyes were wide with disbelief yet a smirk began creeping onto his lips._

_"I always uphold my promises," you scoffed as you swiped the magazine and threw it at his face._

_His reflexes allowed him to catch it with ease. "Of course you do, Class Rep."_

_Adjusting the strap of your messenger bag, you didn't bother staying for a conversation and stormed off. However, it appeared Aomine had nothing else better to do and followed you out the convenience store._

_Walking down the sidewalk, you tried to ignore the tall boy but your hatred of his presence made it hard. "What do you want?"_

_He didn't answer as he continued to follow you._

_"Where's Momoi?" you continued to ask._

_He quirked an eyebrow. "You know her?"_

_"I know she's always with you, and she comes to check on the women's basketball team sometimes."_

_"I knew she was slacking off," he commented lowly._

_"She doesn't!" You turn to send him a pointed glare. "She gives us pointers and tips on how to train like you guys. She has solid advice, and you have no right to belittle her-"_

_"I was joking." His blank face added to his statement._

_You flushed at how passionate you were in defending the girl. "O-Oh, I was just making sure you knew."_

_"Ehhh, are you her admirer?" His voice was monotone as it was meant to bother you._

_"Fuck you, Ahomine."_

_"Class Rep has a potty mouth."_

_"Double fuck you!"_

_"Hey, you kids!" a middle-aged woman shouted from afar. It was then you realized that you two were passing a preschool where a group of toddlers was staring at you._

_A few of them were in awe of your passion and fighting spirit; others enjoyed the sound of the word 'fuck' rolling off their tongues. As soon as you began hearing a chorus of 'fucks', you knew you were in trouble._

_"Ah shit," you gasped as you began to run._

_"Don't run! Give me your name and school! Your principal will be hearing about your behavior!!!"_

_You didn't listen as you allowed your feet to take you to safety. You could tell that Aomine was right beside you as you heard him laughing heartily at your predicament._

_You tried not to look at him, but you couldn't help it... And you immediately regretted it. Just one look at his smiling face made your entire body burn. You didn't think a smile would change your perspective on him._

 

**x-x-x-x**

_It wasn't hard spotting the tan male a mile away. For one, he was a tall beast. Two, his hair color was unusual, and three, you might have developed feelings for him._

_You couldn't deny it as much as you tried. After the preschool accident, Aomine had been hanging around you much more. He wasn't particularly chatty, but he somehow found your existence amusing, enough that he actually attended class to talk to you._

_His attachment to you extended over to practice. The men's basketball team ruled the courts while the women ran laps around the field. At times, Aomine would join your runs, mostly because he had enough practice and was now working on endurance training. His attendance in your practice garnered a lot of unfounded rumors about you two, which were unappreciated._

_"Don't you have practice today?" you hummed as you began climbing the ladder to the highest point of the school._

_"Don't you?" Aomine replied dryly as he continued flipping through his magazine._

_Once you made it to the top, you made yourself comfortable beside him. "Nah, we have it off since our game is tomorrow."_

_You laid down, placing your head beside his. He didn't mind the invasion of space since he was guilty of doing the same to you. As soon as your annoyance of his antics became that of understanding, you began to actually enjoy his company._

_He was straightforward and had a good sense of humor. He didn't sweat the small details like most of your female friends, and he didn't care about what others thought of him. He did tease you somewhat, but it never crossed a point of sexual harassment like some other classmates did with you. He was also a great conversation partner when it came to basketball games. You just loved how you could say anything you wanted to him, and he never seemed to be bothered about it._

_Eyeing the gravure model splayed across the front page, you let out a long sigh._

_"Your taste in women is horrible. Those girls are so blatantly gaudy."_

_"Says the girl that has this undying love for Midorima."_

_Your cheeks burned as you sat up straight. "W-What? Where did you hear that?!"_

_"I heard from your teammates," he answered nonchalantly. "They were telling me how opposite I am from your type."_

_"I don't have a type..."_

_"Your second choice was then Akashi."_

_"S-Stop snooping around, Ahomine!" you cried out as you threw your bag at his face, forcing him to stop talking._

_"OW!" he yelled as he smacked the bag out of his face as he joined you sitting up. "I wasn't fucking snooping. Your team was just telling me everything."_

_"Hmph," you crossed your arms as you glanced away. You were still embarrassed at what he discovered, but it wasn't until he spoke up that you realized why._

_"They told me I was the last person you would choose from the Generation of Miracles," he quietly added._

_You stared him down, eyes squinting. "So what?"_

_He scratched the back of his head, his magazine long forgotten. "It just bothers me."_

_You didn't want to jump to conclusions, but noticing his complacent state, you inched closer to inspect. "Why?"_

_He realized how close you had gotten and began staring hungrily at your lips. They were smeared with lip gloss, which primped your lips for him. They looked so kissable, so touchable._

_His silence along with his eager stare entranced you. You cautiously inclined your head forward, and the closer you got, the more your head instinctively tilted to the side as your eyes began closing. You didn't see his expression when your lips landed on his, but after a moment, you felt him react positively to the kiss._

_It wasn't supposed to be like this, but you were glad you acted out of habit._

 

 

**x-x-x-x**

_"So that's that," you hummed._

_The thin bed sheet was the only thing covering your naked body as you laid on top of your boyfriend. You were out of breath yet content for a multitude of reasons. Most of them resided in the fact that you were now high school graduates._

_"Yeah," Aomine mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Glad that's over."_

_"One step closer to our dreams." You smiled tenderly at his bored expression. "We'll be on Japan's national basketball team soon enough!"_

_"That's a big mountain to climb..."_

_You pushed his shoulder lightly, "Daiki, don't act like that isn't something you're thinking."_

_He scoffed, a terrible attempt to mask his actual feelings. "Whatever."_

_"You're such a bad pretender," you giggled. "I bet you're just dying to fulfill your dreams. I know I am! I can imagine it, you and me being a power couple."_

_"What is that?"_

_"That's when we both have powerful positions and are together. I'll be on Japan's women's team and you on the men's. And then when we go home, we'll talk about the day's events and push each other to be better players. The future is really going to be amazing... We'll be doing the thing we love most and be together throughout it all."_

_He watched how excited you looked, and his heart swelled with pride. "You're gonna be so happy with me," he whispered._

_"Hm? What did you say?"_

_He didn't answer. Instead, he pushed your head down to silence your lips. "One more round," he said against your mouth._

 

 

  
**_________________**

**  
[7 MONTHS LATER]**

Finishing up his work, Takumi let out a sigh of relief. He left work without any rush and headed straight home. Exhausted from his demanding job, he looked forward to drawing up a bath and relaxing, probably engage in a conversation with you until he fell asleep.

When he arrived home, he wasn't greeted like he usually was. 'Maybe she's already in bed?'

He traveled deeper into the house and found you seated at the dining table. Stacks of photo albums surrounded your form, and you were currently glancing through one of them.

Ever since you went to Kise's birthday party, you had been preoccupied with the past. You sighed more, you wore a look of guilt whenever the two of you had sex, and visiting your friends had become a recurring thing. He didn't like the results of the party, and when he had asked about it, you refused to tell him anything.

Noticing his presence, you tore your gaze away from the photo album to greet him. He wasn't happy, a deep frown marring his features, and you noticed. "What?"

Takumi snapped out of his thoughts, his scowl softening as he tried to keep his composure. "Nothing."

"You have that mean look on your face. That isn't nothing," you persisted. "What's wrong?"

"You... have been awfully close to that group as of late," he commented. It wasn't meant to sound accusing but it certainly felt like that. "They're all friends of your ex-husband. Shouldn't it strike you odd that you're spending so much time with them?"

You owlishly blinked. "Uh, no? Hey, are you jealous or something?"

"It isn't jealousy. I just find it annoying that I have to keep pretending like this is alright," he harshly rebutted.

You were visibly stunned by his statement. "H-Hey, it's not like I'm leaving you for my friends. I love being by your side. It's just that I haven't seen them in forever."

"I understand that much, but it just means that you run into Aomine more now," he continued, "and it looks like you're still in lo-..."

His thought trailed off as he noticed someone behind you. You glanced over your shoulder to see your daughter tiredly making her way to the kitchen. You dropped the subject as you rushed over to her.

"What are you doing up so late, honey?" you asked as you scooped her up.

She rubbed her eyes, licking her chapped lips before speaking. "I'm thirsty."

You patted her back as you walked up the stairs. "Takumi, can you whip up some warm milk for her? I'll tuck her back into bed."

He let out a long sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was frightened of what would have come out if your daughter didn't show. All he could do now was hope that the ring on your finger would keep your dreaded ex-husband away.

 

**x-x-x-x**

 

Your head rested on the plush pillow as you tried to sleep. You kept changing positions every two seconds, but your thoughts were keeping you up. You were also afraid of your dreams.

Recently, your dreams consisted of your high school life. It was filled with all the encounters and smiles you shared with Aomine. It brought butterflies and a fluttering heartbeat, which was terribly wrong. You were engaged after all!

It didn't help that Takumi was away on a business trip, leaving you alone with your thoughts. Usually, if you were awake at this time, he would notice and say some words to curb your raging thoughts or distract you.

As you continued to lay awake in bed, you noticed from your bedroom window that the front porch lights flickered on. It was three in morning. How could those motion sensors turn on if no one was up at this time?

You gulped and crawled out of your bed slowly. Your heart sped up as your mind wandered to somewhat romantic scenarios. Maybe Daiki was outside, sulking and hoping you would notice him. Or maybe it was Takumi, surprising you with his early return.

A girl can dream, right?

Peaking through the curtains, you saw a hooded figure picking at your front door. You squeaked, dropping to the floor as you crawled away from the window. You prayed that you had put on the house alarm before you went to bed, but hearing the front door pry open, your heart dropped.

You grabbed the phone and stormed out of your room, heading straight for your daughter's room. You made as little noise as possible while dialing the police number. Shutting the door behind you, you locked it and waited for the emergency line to pick up.

"Crap, crap, crap," you chanted as you impatiently waited.

"Hello-"

"There's someone breaking into my house," you whispered harshly. Your eyes remained glued to your daughter's sleeping form. Seeing her innocent face brought tears to your eyes as panic struck you hard.

What if something happened to her? Would they hurt her? Or worse...

The operator asked for your address, instructing you not to go outside. Giving her your address, you stopped at the end once you saw footsteps in front of your daughter's door.

A muffled cry escaped you as you backed away from the door. The last of your address was but a soft whisper as you noticed the lock being picked at. You didn't care for your life, only your daughter's, and the duty to protect your child overrode your senses.

You did one last check on her, making sure she was sleeping, and then grabbed the coat hanger. You hadn't done strength training since college, but you hoped that your muscles were reliable enough to get the job done.

Once the door was opened, you took a good look at the man. You had hoped it was one of your friends playing an awful trick on you, but the man was unrecognizable. Without a single shred of hesitance, you swung the metal coat hanger hard against the man's head. He tried catching it, but you were too fast and far stronger than he (you would thank years of basketball training for this).

Hearing the sound of the metal colliding with his skull sent shivers down your spine. The man yelled out in pain, falling to his knees as he cradled his head. He was definitely going to kill you if you just finished there. Again, you whacked him hard, this time aiming for the other side of his head. It must have done the trick as the man collapsed onto the floor.

Your daughter slept through the entire ordeal, lucky for you. Scooping her up in your arms, you held her tightly as you began running out the room. However, before you left, you spotted a small photo beside the man's unconscious body. You recognized the face of your fiance, but you didn't piece anything together. More preoccupied with getting your daughter to safety, you ran out of your house. You weren't exactly sure where to go, but when you spotted Akashi's house, your instincts overrode any reasoning and you headed straight there.

You persistently rang his doorbell until the lights went on and you heard someone traveling towards the door. You kept glancing back to see if the man had followed you, and you were ready to crash into the window if need be.

"[Name]?" Akashi's eyes were wide as you forced yourself into his house. Manners were at the bottom of your priority list.

"A burglar... Inside. House..." You tried saying between pants. Your heart continued to hammer violently in your chest.

Before Akashi could say anything, the sound of police sirens fired off in the distance. It seemed that the emergency operator had called the police during your call and they were on their way.

You breathed out with relief as you slid to the floor. Your daughter, who possessed your ex-husband's deep sleeping habits, hadn't stirred a bit and continued to slumber in your arms.

"I'll have some tea brought over," Akashi said as he helped you over to the living room. He made sure to lock the door behind him, just in case the man tried returning for you.

Once you were situated on the comfortable sofa, you held your daughter close to your chest. You kept rocking her gently, but the action wasn't for her... No, it was for you, as a reminder that you did your part as a parent and now your daughter was safe in your arms.

 

 

**x-x-x-x**

"What do you mean there was a burglar?!"

You held back a hiccup as you tried not to cry. "Yeah, and they had a picture of you... I don't know why... But the police said that they were probably trying to kill us."

Takumi remained silent until he heard the trembling of your voice. "Are you okay?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" you yelled into the phone. "I don't want to stay alone in the house while you're gone!"

"I can't come back," he sighed. "This deal is really important-"

"More important than your family?!" you cried out. "I almost died! My daughter almost died! And what's worse is that this guy was looking for YOU!"

"Look, I'll explain everything later. Trust me, you'll be safe in the house now. The police are there, and you can call your dad to come over."

"My dad is traveling right now. I can't continue making him worry so much!" you growled out. "Just please, Takumi. Come home."

"[Name], I told you that I can't."

"You know what? Fine. Fuck you too." You hung up the phone and let out a frustrated cry. Hearing your phone ring, you glanced at the caller I.D. to see it was Takumi. He was probably trying to end the fight on his terms or try to reason with you.

Though, you were in no mood to be reasonable. You took out the battery of your phone and threw it in some deserted corner of the house. "Asshole."

"[NAME]?!"

You were startled by the deep cry of your name. You glanced over your shoulder to see Aomine panting at the doorway of your home. Clearly, he was informed (by Akashi) of what had happened.

He marched over to you and pulled you into a tight embrace. You weren't expecting this, you weren't expecting him to be this upset. "It's good that you two are alive."

You couldn't take it anymore, putting up a strong facade. You were terrified, so fucking terrified of losing everything. "Ah, D-Daiki!" you exclaimed as you finally broke down, "I was... so scared!"

You didn't know how long you stayed in his arms. Hours maybe? Throughout that time, he had taken you upstairs and stayed with you in your bed. His arms never left you, but you weren't complaining. They felt like your shields, and finally, you had felt safe.

It wasn't until you heard your stomach growl did you come back to reality. You tried peeling yourself away from him, but his arms just tightened their hold on you. "Daiki?"

"I'll get us something to eat."

"Wait, what about--"

"Satsuki already took the little squirt to school," he eased your concerns.

"Is she okay? How did she react to me not being there? The police?"

He sighed with annoyance and covered your mouth with his hand. "She was more preoccupied with Satsuki taking her to school. She just thought you were sleeping in."

"Okay... Okay... I'll go pick her up when she's done with school."

"No, Kise is picking her up."

"...Why are you being so attentive?"

He slipped out of the bed and began heading downstairs. "You're hungry. I'll order something."

Watching him leave, you realized that you needed the warmth he provided. It felt so lonely, so cold without his embrace. You had forgotten your fears with him by your side.

Aomine returned with a few boxes of take-out, and your stomach growled with appreciation. Although you hardly ate your food, your hunger subsided enough for you to now realize how you were now seated beside your ex-husband.

"You shouldn't really be here."

His hand rested on your cheek. "I should. My daughter, my wife, you guys almost left me for good. I don't think I could have handled that."

A lone tear slid down your cheek, but his thumb brushed it away. All those memories from high school, your married life, those times with him surfaced one by one. "Daiki, I'm sorry."

"For what? You kicked that fucker's ass."

"No, for hurting you," you whispered. "I never gave you a reason for the divorce."

"It's fine. I get it--"

"You don't, and it's stupid now that I think about." You placed your forehead against his shoulder and exhaled loudly. "You broke me."

He went silent. He didn't ask how he broke you, just held you tighter. You could feel his heart beat its usual rhythm, though it went faster with every second.

"I wanted to be in Japan's National Team. I wanted to be the best in basketball," you said. "But I got pregnant. You got me pregnant... So I watched you live out your dreams while I took care of our daughter. I hated my life."

He pulled you away to see your face. "I thought you were happy."

"I wasn't. I was so mad at you, bitter because you're a guy who can continue living his life even though you have a child. I had to stay home and play house when I was so young. I was only 18!"

He blinked slowly. "Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"Because you were happy. You forgot about us, you didn't care about my suffering."

"Of course I care about your suffering! But how can I care when I didn't even know about it!" he yelled. "You're my damn wife!"

"I'm sorry... I was stupid." You looked down in shame.

He grunted as his hand caressed your back. There was this desire to yell at you, chastise you for making him go through hell and back over some misunderstanding. He refrained though since it was all because of your young marriage. Neither of you was mature enough for a marriage, let alone raise a child.

Still, the separation from you and his daughter had hurt him deeply. "I wish you told me, then we wouldn't have been apart for this long."

You glanced up at him. "Did you really think this could work?"

"Maybe." It was hard to read your expression, and so he dove his face into the crook of your neck. He didn't want to see your reaction when he admitted the obvious truth, "Because I still love you."

Your heart sped up and you tried to push down the dormant feelings within you. You had Takumi, you had a stable life without Aomine, you were fine!

But why did it feel like you were lying to yourself?

You realized that during your moment of confusion, the tan male had switched tactics and was closing in for a kiss. It was wrong to accept it, you knew that. But somehow, you reasoned with yourself that this kiss would only prove to you how much you needed Takumi. You allowed him to seal his lips over yours, and what came next was completely out of your control...

The moment you shared that kiss, you felt something pierce through your heart as if Cupid flew in and aimed another arrow at your poor soul. The kiss, albeit slow and gentle, ignited a flame within you, animating your dull feelings. You thought you loved Takumi, but having Aomine pressed so deliciously close to you, you couldn't help but forget about him.

When he broke the kiss, your eyes were half-lidded with lust. A pink hue dusted your cheeks, and the sight of you vulnerable had him hardening by the second. He held himself back from continuing the kiss, knowing that you were to be wed to another man soon.

Yet, the moment you whispered the word 'more', his wariness dissipated. He pulled you into his tight embrace as his mouth returned to kissing you. He didn't waste a single moment in shoving his wet appendage inside, tasting what was his, while his fingers worked on unhooking your bra beneath your t-shirt.

Once the girls were free, his hand slipped to the front of your shirt and began massaging them through the cotton material. You groaned with delight against his lips, your temperature soaring with every grope. "Daiki," you called his name sweetly.

He waited years to hear you say his name like that. Now that you did, he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He worked hard in taking off the rest your clothes and then his as quickly as possible. He didn't care that this wasn't his house, that the door to your shared bedroom was open, that you shared this bed with another man.

No, that all seemed trivial when he felt how incredibly wet you were for him. His fingers traced your warmth, smearing your natural lubricants for his large insertion. The usual dirty talk and foreplay weren't even needed for your body to be readily receptive of his hardness. Licking his lips, he pushed you down on the bed, crawling on top of you to position himself for entry.

He didn't ask if you were sure. He didn't wait for you to deny him either. With a swift thrust of his hips, he entered your warmth to the hilt. You arched your back, a strangled cry escaping your bruised lips as your channel stretched to accommodate him. Your hands were quick to grab hold of the bed sheets as he started a tantalizing pace.

He was slow, giving himself time to explore your body with his lips. He left a hot trail of saliva wherever he went, an invisible sign of possession you had no control over. There were times when he bit your skin, attempting to break it and leave a mark. You didn't pay attention to that though. Instead, you were busy enjoying the sensation of him filling you again.

When your legs wrapped around his and you tried matching his thrusts, he took it as a challenge to move faster. He sat up and grabbed the backs of your knees, a faint smiling forming on his lips. You knew that position and what you were in for. He rocked his hips, building momentum with every thrust. He allowed himself to indulge in this ecstasy, feel the sudden shocks of pleasure inebriate his mental state.

He pushed deeper and deeper into you, his cock almost kissing your womb. You felt every ridge and vein of his member, forgetting that this was all a sin. Pleasure washed over the bruising pain of his fingers, leaving you a moaning mess. To hear you screaming his name, that was all he wished for.

He kept finding different angles to please you, and when he found that special spot, he attacked it without remorse. "Mmm Daiiki!" Oh god, that was it for him. He needed his release, he couldn't manage another second of this. He was already lost from the act, lost from being inside you for so long. Grunting and panting, he drove inside you until the both of you were screaming each other's names.

Feeling his release spurt inside you, you knew you fucked up big time. The realization that you just screwed your ex-husband had hit you hard, and you knew it was a matter of time until those actions caught up with you.

 

 

**_________________**

**[1 MONTH LATER]**

Takumi finally returned after a month of being away. As livid as you were about him not coming home when an attempted murder happened, you were more guilty about what had transpired during his absence.

You had fucked your ex-husband a number of times. Not wanting to sleep alone, you invited him every night to your home after your daughter had fallen asleep. Even though it always led to sex, you felt safe with him. However, you told him yesterday that this could no longer happen. He knew that you were picking Takumi over him, and that was when you realized how hurt he was because of you.

You were expecting him to make a mess of things, throw furniture around and demand you to return to him, but he didn't. He sent you a pained expression and muttered an 'alright' before he left. It was the second time you had crushed him hard, and it was weighing heavily on your heart.

"I suppose you want to talk?" Takumi asked quietly as he noticed your cold greeting. He placed his suitcase near the sofa and didn't bother fishing for a kiss or a hug.

"You owe me an explanation for what happened."

Seeing the dark circles around your eyes, he let out a heavy sigh. "I do." He seated himself on the sofa as he loosened his tie. His shoes were next to go, making himself comfortable for the impending discussion.

You took the time to throw yourself on the sofa adjacent to him. Crossing your arms, you braced yourself for what he was about to say.

"I have made enemies climbing up the corporate ladder," he stated in a cold fashion. "It is only natural that people would want my position and find my death to be the most appropriate method of attaining it... It is truly unfortunate that they actually tried to murder me."

"How dangerous is it being the Chief Operating Officer?!" you exclaimed. "Do you even have that position?"

He didn't look at you. "My job is providing enough money for you and your daughter, isn't it? Stop questioning what I do."

"But I'm not with you because of that. I'm with you because--" Your sentence trailed off. Did you really love him? Because if you did, you wouldn't have felt something when you kissed Aomine.

"[Name], I will protect you from the repercussions of my job," Takumi pulled you out of your thoughts.

"What would have happened if I couldn't defend myself that day? Or if the guy brought another person with him? I would have been dead, my daughter would have been dead. You weren't there to protect us!" you refuted. "You can't protect us all the time."

"I thought this neighborhood was safe enough," he reasoned with you. "We have a strong alarm system as well."

"Why did you even think I would prefer having my daughter's life jeopardized over your work?"

"Because she is receiving the best education and I'm giving her the best chance she has to reach her full potential. I'm being the best father I can be to her," he explained sternly.

"Maybe she already has the best father and doesn't need you. She already has Daiki." The crude remark made him speechless for a moment. Anger then replaced his look of surprise.

"What the hell does that mean?" he spat out. "And why are you calling him by his first name?"

You gasped slightly, realizing your fatal mistake. Suddenly, you felt queasy with the amount of anxiety you faced. "I... I... He helped me out when you weren't here."

"What does that entail?" He didn't buy your poor excuse and stood up.

You paled under his scrutinizing gaze, "He just... stayed with us when we felt alone."

"You mean when you felt alone," he narrowed his eyes. "What exactly happened?"

You felt trapped and your body quaked with anticipation. The longer you were silent, the more he understood the gist of it. His eyes were beginning to widen, realizing the severity of it.

"You didn't."

You opened your mouth to apologize, but your breakfast was what came out instead. You threw up the contents of your stomach on the floor as you held onto the table. It was a violent attack on your system, and you continued to empty out everything until you were near dehydrated.

Takumi didn't move an inch, mostly because he was confused as to what had happened. When he noticed how weak your body was, he pulled you up and placed you gently on the sofa away from the mess.

"Are you okay?" he murmured. "Was the food spoiled? Do you need medicine?"

No, you knew what it was. You always had a strong stomach in the face of adversity, but not when you were... "Oh God, I'm pregnant."

Takumi sighed lowly as his hand smoothed your hair. "You're fine. We're going to get married either way." His statement spoke volumes about his true intentions. He was willing to forgive you and forget your sins. Seeing the look of desperation on your face, he caved in and tried to prove himself as reliable.

However, you couldn't do this to him. As much as he was a good man to you, you were a traitor to him. "... It's not yours."

The words registered in his head, and he slowly raised to his feet until he towered over you. Your bleary gaze was all he needed as confirmation and he stormed out of the house. He wasn't going to calmly talk things over with you, he wasn't going to pretend like it was his or fight you on it.

He was done trying to piece you together and complete your heart. He was done trying to compete with Aomine Daiki... because that was all he ever did during his time with you, and he had enough.

He was done with you.

 

 

**_________________**

**[1 WEEK LATER]**

Scratching his tuft of hair, Aomine glared at the basketball that rolled on the floor. He was off his game, missing almost every throw. It was as if he was like Kuroko, and the thought of it made him shudder.

"Dai-chan, you've been pretty weird this past month," his childhood friend stated as she walked up beside him. "It reminds me of that time [Name] left you."

He glared at her, obviously in no mood for a lecture. "I don't want to talk about it." He reached out to grab a basketball from a bag and positioned himself to shoot.

"When are you going to talk about it?" Momoi continued, breaking his concentration.

"HAH? Why do I need to talk about it?" he spat back. Having said that, memories poured into his brain, reminding him of the reason for the divorce. Neither of you wanted to talk about your feelings. You just kept your mouth shut and allowed the marriage to crumble.

He lowered his arms as he gazed at the floor. You hated him because there were just too many misunderstandings he didn't try to clear up. Let's face it. He would have shrugged off your concerns even if you had ever tried talking to him. He was just naive at how marriage worked, believing that as long as there was a ring on your finger you were his for good.

So why was he sulking if he wasn't going to change a thing about himself? Why did he think you would return to him if he didn't make any effort to win you back? You said your side of the story. He never fully admitted his.

"Dai-chan?"

With sheer force, Aomine threw the ball to nowhere in particular. He was frustrated with how to proceed. He knew that the feeling of love was mutual; it was evident during those nights he stayed in your home. So why did you remain with Takumi? If it was stability you were looking for, he also could provide for you!

He crouched down as he held his head in confusion. "Why doesn't she want to be with me?"

"Isn't that a question only [Name] can answer?" Momoi said quietly. "It couldn't hurt to ask, especially before she gets married."

He wanted an answer, he wanted you, he wanted his family back. Pride was the last thing on his mind when he made a decision on what to do. "I guess."

 

 

**x-x-x-x**

Aomine rang the doorbell a few times. Each time was met with no answer, and he wondered if anyone was home. He did spot a lone car parked in the driveway but that proved nothing.

His patience ran out quickly and he began knocking furiously at the door. It was accompanied by the constant ring of the doorbell, which was sure to annoy anyone who occupied the house.

"Come on, [Name]! Open up!" Aomine yelled at the door.

The door suddenly creaked open. His instinct was to passionately embrace the person... but the sight of Takumi put him in a sour mood.

"What is it?" he growled out.

Something was off. He distinctly remembered Takumi being more composed and put together. He never treated Aomine sourly like he was doing now. He's always been courteous and calm. Yet, he was currently glaring the tan male down.

"I was looking for [Name]," Aomine stated confidently.

"To fuck her again?"

That man was clearly pissed enough to curse. It seemed that you couldn't keep it together and told him of your month of sin. "Look, I need to talk to her."

Takumi sighed with annoyance and proceeded to close the door. Noticing the man's attempt to end the conversation, Aomine placed his foot in front of the door to keep it open.

"You can't turn me away from her. She still wants me, and you're just too afraid to let her figure those feelings out!" he barked out.

"You don't think I know that?!" Takumi snapped. "I could have been controlling, I could have kept her away from you or talked her out of her feelings for you. But I allowed her to do what she wanted, and she decided to screw you. You know what I was afraid of? Losing her. But now I know that I never had her to begin with."

"Then why won't you let me see her?"

Takumi bitterly chuckled. "[Name] is right. You are an idiot."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she doesn't live here anymore. Did you think it would honestly work out if she slept with you?" he answered. "I still have some dignity."

He might have felt pity for Takumi, but to know that he now had a chance with you, he was going to take that.

 

 

**x-x-x-x**

There were a few impatient raptures against the door, which turned violent quickly. Whoever was at the door was clearly at ends meet.

"I'm coming!" a deep voice yelled from the other side. They tore the door opened and they gave the culprit an unimpressed look. "Oh. You."

"Mr. [Last Name]," Aomine greeted him curtly. "Is she here?"

Your father gave him a 'hmph' and crossed his arms. "None of your damn business, son. You already ruined enough of her life, can't you get the hint that enough's enough?"

Aomine clenched his fists as he held his composure. Ever since he had become your boyfriend, all he has done was deal with your meddling father. There wasn't a single time they got along, but he never treated him with disrespect. With no mother, he was your only family member until you married into the Aomine household. The least he could do for you was be at least cordial with the man.

"Can I see her?"

"Absolutely not." Your father didn't budge from the door frame. He wasn't allowing him entrance, forcing him to back down.

With a heavy sigh, he slumped his shoulders and turned on his heel to leave. Step by step, he walked off your porch. The weight of regret became heavier and heavier with every step he took. He was walking away from you, giving up on the one person he truly loved.

Just thinking about how hollow his heartfelt brought him back to those times he loved playing basketball when he was in Teiko. The way that excitement for the sport was taken from him... the feeling was excruciating. It ripped his heart out, he felt absolutely nothing after that. Having Kuroko and Seirin save him brought life back into him, enough so that you were able to worm into his heart.

And now he was giving up on you. Someone who put up with his shit. Someone whom he didn't need to say anything to know of his love. Someone who birthed and raised his only child. Someone who got hurt by his aloof attitude.

The way he gave up so easily with basketball, he was doing with you. Was it ego? Fuck his ego! He loved you. And he wasn't leaving this damn house without you.

He turned around a look of steely determination on his features. "I will not leave, sir."

Your father was in the middle of closing the door when he stopped just short. He was intrigued by the sudden change in the boy. Quietly, he opened the door once more to see how this would pan out.

"Your daughter, I want to see her. I need to see her," Aomine stated. "I really fucked up with her. And I know you think I have no right in saying this... But I love her and I won't leave until I see her."

Your father narrowed his eyes, looking for any indication of lies in the boy's face. "And what makes you think she's here?"

"I figured that if she isn't at that man's house, then she'd be here," Aomine replied quietly.

Your father smirked-- it was a smirk he once witnessed when he told your father he'd be marrying you. He was impressed. "Well, it's not up to me. She really doesn't want to see anyone."

"I know you don't want to see your daughter suffering anymore. I'm here because I'm done being a kid. I'm done running. I need to see her."

"So you finally realized that you were acting like a brat." Your father stepped back, giving him leeway to enter. "She's upstairs in her old room. I'm gonna go pick up my grandchild."

Aomine nodded, sending the man a thankful nod. He stepped inside, but your father grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Are you willing to take responsibility again if need be?"

He was confused by the question. However, he didn't think too deeply about it. "Of course. I'm going to get back my family, sir."

With that, he sped into the house and up the stairs. In the distance, he heard your father leave the house. He knew it wasn't only to pick up his daughter from school because there was still a few hours left until dismissal. Your father did it to give you two space to talk, and for that, he was thankful.

When he faced your door, he remembered his high school days with you. Once he was done with practice, he always walked you home. Sometimes, you guys stopped by the arcade or convenience store to pass the time. If your father wasn't home, you would invite him in and cook him dinner. When your father couldn't return due to overtime at work, he slept over and kept you company.

But in reality, it was you keeping him company. You kept him grounded. You made him feel emotions he thought he lost.

He knocked on your door and you weakly told him to come in. He took a deep breath and swung the door open. You didn't greet him nor looked at him. You were curled up in your sheets, a sad sight in his mind.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

The sound of his voice brought terror into your body. You jolted but didn't budge from your spot. "Why are you here? I don't want to see you."

"I wanted to see you." He threw himself on your bed just like old times. He acted like he lived here, but it was because he felt at ease with you. "Look at me."

"No. Just leave me the fuck alone, Aomine!"

"Not this time." His voice was low, full of resolve.

That tone was foreign to you, making you shift the covers slightly to take a quick peek at him. Sending him an inquisitive stare, he continued his explanation.

"It's obvious we still have feelings for each other. We worked things out, we had sex... and then you just walk away again. I won't allow you to do that."

"Just because I fucking slept with you doesn't return you your title as my husband. I messed up, big deal. I won't sleep with you again."

"Then don't! But I still want to be with you," he growled out.

"You're lying."

"Look at me then! Look at how desperate I am!" He grabbed the end of your covers and pulled them off of you, forcing you to face reality. However, it was actually him that realized the extent of your depression.

You were pale with deep rings around your eyes. You hadn't been eating or sleeping much, and it was clear you hadn't been keeping up with your daily hygiene. "What did he do to you?"

"NOTHING!"

"You can't honestly be that guilty that you cheated on that asshole! He didn't even come back to protect you guys!" he cried out.

"It has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

"YES IT DOES!"

"I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR KID!" you blurted out. The outburst silenced him finally, and you couldn't but emit a quiet sob. "I fucked up again. I just keep fucking up, and it's going to hurt my daughter again."

He watched as you broke down in front of him. His expression twisted with concern as he neared you. His hand softly rested on your back to comfort you. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

You glanced up at him, showing him your broken state. "Because I don't know what to do anymore."

"Be with me then. I wouldn't leave you because we're having another child," he whispered.

You shook your head. "I know that... I know that. I just have no idea who I am anymore."

That certainly confused him, but he remained silent. He wasn't going to jeopardize everything because of a stupid comment he made.

"I loved basketball, I loved playing it. That was who I am, and that's why you loved me. But after having a child, my priorities shifted and... and I'm no longer the person I am. I hated you for changing me, but what it really was... What it really was... I was scared of how I changed."

"Did you hate the change?"

"I thought I did," you laughed bitterly, "but after I realized that my daughter was about to be taken from me, I felt my true purpose. I am a mother. My role is to protect my children, and I will do anything for them."

"What's wrong with that?" he scowled.

"We used to make fun of those types of people. The ones who threw their lives away to be domestic, when there's basketball." You stared down at the covers in embarrassment. "We were going to be... the best basketball players in Japan. Together."

"But we grew up," he tilted your chin up to face him, "and I think it's fucking hot to see you be a mother."

You couldn't help but giggle. "Right, because all I think about is whether I'm hot or not."

He chuckled as he inched closer to you. His eyes were sending you a plea. He wanted to know if you mirrored his feelings and if you did, to say something. He came here to pour his heart out, show you his vulnerability. Now was the time to for you to respond.

"If we get together, are you sure we're gonna last this time around?" you hesitantly asked. You didn't want to smash his heart again with harsh words, but it was a question that plagued you. You asked him the same thing a month ago, and you hoped he had a better answer.

Aomine didn't bat an eye at it though. "Don't know."

You were stunned by his repeated answer. "...That's it?"

He shrugged, "I don't care about that shit. All I care about is getting my family back. The rest doesn't matter."

"Do you really think that?" There was a light emerging in your optics, and he noticed it.

"I need you," his voice came out strained as he said it in a low tone. "[Name]."

Your hand slowly crept towards him, cupping his cheek gently. The both of you remained silent as you gazed deep into each other's eyes. Only the sounds of even breathing could be heard as your lips got closer and closer.

You had to say, love was the strongest magnet in the world. It brought you two together in high school, two people who should have never met. When you left him, you blamed love in pulling you guys back together (albeit in the form of a car hitting you in the streets).

And now, all the mistakes that you've made, love wanted to fix it... No, no. It wasn't like you were relying on love to fix it. But that indescribable feeling you had with Aomine, you felt like you could face the world and the troubles it offered.

Your lips tenderly captured his; it was an ode to the love you still felt for him, a love you wanted to rekindle. This time, you weren't backing out. You were in it for the long haul.

 

 

**_________________**

**[7 MONTHS LATER]**

"So all you had to do was impregnate her to get her back," Kise stated in a cheerful tone. He was crouched beside you, feeling up your protruding stomach.

"That's a messed up thing to say," Kagami cut in.

"But true," Kise pouted. He then glanced up at you, a smile forming on his lips. "Are you happy that it's a girl again?"

Your daughter spoke up for you, excitement coursing through her veins. "Mommy is, but Daddy said that he's going to make lots more babies until he gets a boy."

You inhaled sharply. "Did he say that in front of you?"

She nodded, a bit frightened by your tone. "He still loves me though."

Your harsh expression lifted, "Of course I know that. Why don't you go play with Satsuki while I talk to them?"

Your daughter returned to her exuberant self, "'Kay!"

As you watched her leave, you clicked your tongue with annoyance. "Why does he always say anything he wants in front of her?"

"I think I heard her say the word 'fuck' once," Kuroko randomly added.

As much as you were surprised by Kuroko's random appearance, you were more agitated by his comment. "That fucking idiot!" you screeched.

"... Maybe it wasn't him that showed him that word," Kagami suggested nervously.

"What did you fucking say?" you glared him down.

"Babe, your mood swings are seriously scary."

You snapped your head in the direction of Aomine's voice. "Daiki, I have every right to be mad."

He strolled over and placed a kiss on your cheek. He was probably a bit frightened to ask why you were mad this time around. He already went through trial and error during your first pregnancy. He wasn't going to make the same mistakes this time around.

"Congratulations on getting remarried," Kuroko changed the subject, probably to save his beloved best friend.

It did bring a large smirk on the tan male's face. "It's about time, right? Do you know how long it took to convince her?"

"I just didn't want the child to have trouble being born in my name. And if we do get remarried after, she would have to change her last name... It was just a headache," you rambled. Clearly, it was all excuses to cover up the fact that you lost.

You lost to your emotions. You dove head first into love with him again, now as your new self. Remarriage was inevitable, as much as you hated to admit. You tried to be sensible about it, think about how things might go wrong again.

But those past problems were that of the past. You two were different people from before. New problems might arise, but with your newfound look on life, you felt mature enough to face them... even if you both didn't act so mature at times.

Different people but with no irreconcilable differences. Two people who just loved each other to the point that it hurts.

"I guess now I have to settle with an idiot husband once more," you sighed dramatically.

Aomine growled as he wrapped his arms around your waistline. "Settle? I'm the best fucking husband you'll ever find."

"And [Name]'s the best person who can tolerate a husband like you," Kuroko quipped in his usual monotone voice. No one knew if it was a joke or not, but Aomine didn't seem that bothered by it.

"She's the only one for me."

You blushed at how shameless he was. "Exactly, and you better remember that."

"Always," he smirked.

_Irreconcilable differences, my ass._


End file.
